Tu eres una obra de arte
by DayanaUS
Summary: Contenido Yaoi
1. Capítulo 1

Recién llegaban a la isla, habían demorado dos días en encontrarle. Kardia Antares da pasos en reversa acompañado de dos ingenieros que con anterioridad había contratado para abrir la cámara de su padre

Retiraban las puertas de las bisagras. Habían tardado menos pero el padre de este en su paranoia poseía un sistema de seguridad demasiado avanzado, con tecnología láser pudieron cortar la madera

Kardia no tenia la más remota idea de lo que había dentro; nunca se había imaginado la posibilidad que tendría un sótano en el complejo de la isla que poseía su padre

A paso lento recorrió todas las instalaciones y en ella evidenciando las pruebas necesarias para encerrar a su padre con el detalle que este ya no seguía con vida

-Esta muy oscuro- decía uno de los ingenieros que le acompañan. Ambos apoyaron la puerta en una pared y la habitación a la querían entrar se veía totalmente en penumbras

-Con lo paranoico que solía ser mi padre dudo mucho que tenga ventanas allí dentro- Kardia con una sonrisa llena de amargura. No se hacía alguna idea de lo que podría encontrar allí ¿Algo valioso o más problemas? Su padre era un lunático no sabia que podría conseguir

-Una linterna-dijo. Uno de los ingenieros se la facilitó. Ya encendida se dio varios pasos en la oscuridad. El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza y eso lo irritaba, pero conociendo a su padre sabia que se enfrentaría a otro trágico testamento de su poder y posteriormente lleno de crueldad

La oscuridad lo envolvía. Bajo sus pies sintió la gruesa alfombra que cubría la cámara y captó casi de inmediato la fragancia única que desprendían los fuertes aromas entre la madera y cera de los muebles.

Alzó la linterna lleno de alivio y seguridad notando una amplia habitación totalmente amueblada con semejanzas al estudio de un caballero de la alta sociedad,Sofás y sillones incluyendo una mesa para bebidas.

Kardia conocía los grandes pensamientos y obras de su padre, no bajaría a una cámara para relajarse y tomar su mejor vino. Vió el interruptor en la pared y encendió las luces. Giro en círculo, analizando primero los muebles y después las paredes.

¿Señor Antares? Llamaba con intranquilidad uno de los ingenieros desde fuera. Kardia comprendió que su silencio ya duraba demasiado

-Estoy bien-contestó. Lo que tenia ante su mirada azulada era tan asombroso como terrible. Vió una puerta de madera en la parte de atrás de la sala. Se acercó y entro a la habitación más pequeña. Allí solo habían dos cuadros que hicieron que Kardia estrechara los ojos si eran los que creía que eran...

-¿Kardia?- llamó Shion su ayudante. Kardia salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Apagó la luz y salió de la cámara. Los dos ingenieros y Shion lo esperaban, con miradas llenas de curiosidad y un tanto preocupadas.

-Dejenla- les dijo a los ingenieros, que habían apoyado la enorme puerta de acero contra la pared. Sentía el principio de un dolor de cabeza. -Me haré cargo de todo esto más tarde-.

Agradecido de que nadie preguntará ya que no tenía las intenciones de decir que había en la habitación. Aún no se confiaba de los empleados que permanecían en el complejo tras el fallecimiento de su padre. Cualquier persona que trabajara para su padre debía de estar desesperado o carece de valores. Ambas no inspiraban un grado de confianza.

-Puede irse-. Le dijo a los ingenieros -El helicóptero los llevara a Atenas-.

Kardia desactivó el sistema de seguridad y entraron en el ascensor que conducía arriba. Kardia sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, llevaba varios días desde que había salido de la ciudad de Atenas a la isla endiablada, tras enterarse que sus padres habían fallecido al estrellarse su helicóptero.

Hacia 15 años que no los veía ni tenia algún lazo con la empresa Antares.

-Shion, necesito un tasador preferiblemente de arte contemporáneo-.

Esta historia es muyy larga y las actualizaciones serán diarias

Besos

Dayana


	2. Capítulo 2

-¿Estas diciendo que en la cámara habían cuadros?-. Shion alzó una ceja en señal de intriga.

-Sí muchos cuadros. Cuadros que calculo valen millones-. Se dejó caer en la silla, tras el escritorio, y echo un vistazo a la lista de bienes que había estado revisando. Inmuebles, tecnología, finanzas, política. Empresas Antares metía la mano sucia en todos los pasteles. Kardia volvió a preguntarse como se tomaban las riendas de una empresa más temida que respetada y se la transformaba en algo honesto, en algo bueno.

No se podía. Ni quería hacerlo.

-¿Kardia?- interrumpió Shion sus pensamientos

-Ponte en contacto con un tasador y organiza que vuele aquí. Con discreción.

-Sin problema ¿Qué vas hacer con los cuadros cuando los tasen-.

-Librarme de ellos- Kardia sonrió con amargura. No quería absolutamente nada de su padre, y menos aún valiosas obras de arte que de seguro eran robadas-. Informar a las autoridades cuando sepamos que tenemos en mano. Antes de que husmee la interpol por todos lados.

\- Un lio endiablado ¿no? - Shion soltó un silbido

-Eso- le dijo Kardia a su ayudante y mejor amigo-. Es el eufemismo del año

\- Voy a ocuparme del tasador.

\- Bien. Cuanto antes mejor esa cámara abierta supone demasiado riesgo.

\- ¿Crees que alguien pueda intentar robar algo? Shion alzó la ceja-. ¿a donde irían?

\- La gente puede honesta pero también muy falsa- Kardia encogió los hombros-. Y no confío en nadie.

\- Este lugar te hizo mucho daño, ¿Verdad?- apunta Shion

-Era mi hogar- Kardia se encogió los hombros otra vez y volvió al trabajo. Segundos después, oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

Francia

-Un proyecto especial para la Gioconda.

\- Muy gracioso- Degel Le Blanc giro en la silla para mirar a El Cid, su colega en aseguradores de Arte Goldberg y uno de los mayores expertos del mundo en falsificaciones de Picasso-. ¿De que trata?-. Sonrió con calma cuando el agitó un papel ante sus ojos, sin intentar agarrarlo.

-Ah, la sonrisa-. Dijo el cid sonriendo también. Cuando Degel empezó a trabajar en Goldberg le apodaron la Gioconda, Por su sonrisa fría, tranquila y su perspicacia en el arte Renacentista-. Ha llegado una petición urgente para evaluar una colección privada. Quieren a alguien experto en el arte contemporáneo y renacentista.

-¿En serio?- procuro ocultar su curiosidad

-En serio- Dijo El Cid, acercando el papel más.¿ No sientes ni un poco de curiosidad, Degel?

-No- Degel giro la silla hacia la computadora y miró su tasación de una copia de un Caravaggio, del siglo XVII. Era buena pero no alcanzaría el precio que había esperado.

-¿Ni siquiera si te sigo que el tasador volará a una isla privada en el mediterráneo, con todos los gastos pagos?- El Cid soltó una risa.

-Es normal- Las colecciones privadas no eran fáciles de trasladar-. ¿Conoces algún coleccionista?

Solo un puñado de personas en el mundo tenían cuadros renacentista de auténtico valor, y la mayoría no quería tasadores y aseguradoras supieran que clase de arte colgaban en sus paredes.

-Demasiado top secret para mí- El Cid movió la cabeza y sonrió-. El jefe quiere verte ya.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- Degel apretó los labios y puso rumbo al despacho de Harukei, Director de aseguradores Artes Goldberg, viejo amigo de su padre y uno de los hombres más poderosos en el mundo del arte.

-¿Querías verme?-.

Harukei, que estaba mirando por la ventana que daba a la Rue St Honoré, en París, se dio la vuelta.

-Cierra la puerta. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

-Evaluar una colección privada con obras significativas del periodo Renacentista - movió la cabeza- No se me ocurre ni media docena de coleccionistas que encaje en esa descripción- Dijo Degel con seriedad.

-Esto es algo distinto- Harukei esbozo una sonrisa tensa-. Es Antares.

-¿Antares?-. Lo miró sin habla. -¿Zaphiri Antares?-. Degel sabia que era un hombre de negocios inmoral y, supuestamente, coleccionista obsesivo. Nadie sabía que contenía su colección de arte. Sin embargo, siempre se susurraba el nombre de Antares cuando robaban una pieza de un museo; un Klimt de una galería de boston, un Monet del Louvre-. ESPERA¿No está muerto?

-Murió hace una semana en un accidente de helicóptero -Confirmó Harukei-. Sospechoso, por lo visto.

Es su hijo quien pide la tasación.

Y aquí empieza la fiesta :v

Dayana


	3. Capítulo 3

-¿Crees que quiera vender la colección?- preguntó Degel.

-No estoy seguro de lo que quiere- Harukei fue a su escritorio, sobre el había una carpeta abierta. Pasó algunas hojas; Degel vio notas sobre varios robos. Antares era sospechoso de todos ellos, pero nadie podía probarlo.

-Si quisiera vender en el mercado negro no habría recurrido a nosotros- apuntó Degel. Abundaban piezas robadas, pero Goldberg no jugaba sucio nunca.

-Cierto- asintió Harukei-. No creo que pretenda vender en el mercado negro.

-¿Crees que va a donarla?- La voz de Degel sonó muy crédula. La colección entera podría valer mil millones de dólares.

-No creo que el necesite dinero-.

-No es cuestión de necesidad. ¿Quien es? Ni siquiera sabia que Antares tenia un hijo.

\- No se sabe por qué abandonó el redil a los veintiún años, tras licenciarse en matemáticas, en Atenas.

Creó su propia empresa de informática en Estados Unidos y no volvió nunca.

-Y su empresa en Estados Unidos es legal?

-Eso parece- Harukei hizo una pausa-. Quiere que la tasación se haga cuanto antes. Parece urgente.

-Por qué?

-Es comprensible que un hombre de negocios honesto quiera librarse legalmente de un montón de obras de arte robadas lo antea posible.

\- Eso si es honesto.

-El cinismo no te favorece Degel-. Harukei movió la cabeza con expresión comprensiva.

-Tampoco me favoreció la inocencia.

-Sabes que quieres ver lo que hay en esa cámara-. Lo tentó Harukei con voz suave.

Degel tardó un momento en contestar. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad. Pero habia sufrido demasiado por no tibutear. Su instinto era resistirte a la tentación, en todas sus formas.

-Podría entregar la colección a la policía.

-Tal vez lo haga,después de la tasación.

-Si es grande, eso podría llevar meses.

\- Una tasación detallada Sí, pero creo que solo quiere que un ojo experto le eche un vistazo. Antes o después de trasladarla.

\- No me gusta. Sabes nada de ese hombre.

-Confío en el-. Dijo Harukei ha buscado la fuente mas legítima posible para la tasación.

Degel no dijo nada. No se confiaba de ese tal Antares, no se confiaba de los hombres y menos de los magnates ricos y posiblemente corruptos.

-El caso es que quiere que el tasador vuele a la isla esta noche-. Añadió Harukei.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Por que tanta prisa?

-¿Por qué no? Estar a cargo de esas obras debe ser incómodo. Es fácil caer en la tentación.

Seguiré mañana tengo problemas con mi celular

Dayana


	4. Capítulo 4

-Lo sé- dijo Degel con voz suave

-No me refería...- se excusó Harukei

-Lo sé- Repetía el. Movió la cabeza- No puedo hacerlo Harukei- inspiró y el aire le quemo los pulmones-. Sabes lo cuidadoso que debo ser.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir viviendo como esclavo por...?

-El que haga falta- se dio la vuelta para ocultar su expresión, el dolor que no conseguía ocultar cuatro años después. Sus colegas lo consideraban frio y poco emotivo, pero no era mas que una máscara. Sólo con pensar en Hikari sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se le escogía el corazón.

-Oh Chérie- Harukei suspiró y volvió a mirar la carpeta-. Creo que esto te haría bien. Estás viviendo tu vida como ratón de iglesia, o una monja, no ae cuál. Tal vez las dos cosas.

-Interesantes analogías- Degel sonrió de medio lado-. Necesito llevar una vida tranquila. Lo sabes.

\- Se que eres la evaluadora de arte renacentista con mas experiencia de la que dispongo, y necesito que vueles a la isla... esta noche.

-No puedo- lo miró y vio acero en sus ojos. Él no iba a dejar que se librara.

-Puedes y lo harás. Aunque fuera el mejor amigo de tu padre, soy tu jefe. No hago favores, Degel ni a ti ni a nadie.

Alli está

Degel estiró el cuello para mirar por la ventanilla del helicóptero que lo había recogido en Atenas y en ese momento lo llevaba a la isla, que no era más que una mota rocosa con forma de media luna, cerca de la costa. Tragó saliva e intentó controlar los nervios que sentía.

-Díez minutos más- dijo el piloto.

Degel se recostó en el asiento. Era muy consciente de que dos miembros de la familia de Kardia Antares habían muerto en un accidente de helicóptero hacia poco más de una semana, sobre las mismas aguas.

-No se preocupe. Es muy seguro.

-Ya- Degel cerró los ojos cuando el helicóptero inició el descenso. Aunque era de los mejores expertos en el arte renacentista de Europa, no trataba con coleccionistas privados si no con museos, inspeccionando y asegurando los cuadros que colgaban en sus paredes.

El helicóptero tomó tierra a pocos metros de un jeep negro. Degel bajó a la pista. Vio a un hombre delgado que vestía una camiseta teñida a mano y pantalones vaqueros cortados; la brisa marina le alborotaba su cabellera verdosa.

-¿Señor Le Blanc? Soy Shion Arien, el ayudante de Kardia Antares es usted bienvenido a la isla.

Degel se limitó a asentir. No había esperado que el ayudante de Antares apareciera vestido como un turista de playa. El lo condujo al jeep y echó su maleta en la parte de atrás.

-¿Me espera el señor Antares?

-Sí, puede refrescarse y relajarse un poco, después se reunirá con usted.

-Creía que era un asunto urgente- protestó el. Odiaba que le dijeran que tenia que hacer.

Bajo del jeep y miró a su alrededor. El complejo era un feo bloque de cemento, como un bunker,pero lo rodeaban unos jardines hermosos. Fue hacia la puerta y probó el picaporte. Comprobó, con alivio que se abría. Era obvio que no estaba paranoico.

Salió al vestíbulo y al fondo vio unas puertas de cristal que conducía a un patio y a una piscina de horizonte. Rodeó una palmera y se encontró ante la piscina un hombre cortaba el agua con seguridad. Parecía arrogante y confiado en sus afueros.

Kardia Antares.

Sintió una intensa irritación. Mientras el esperaba ansioso y tenso, el estaba nadando. Parecía un juego de poder. Degel se acercó a la tumbona y agarró la toalla que había encima. Luego fue hacia el borde en el que Kardia Antares iba a terminar un largo y no podría dejar de ver sus zapatos bien lustrados.

El tocó el borde y alzo la vista. Degel no estaba preparado para la descarga que sintió. Algo chisporroteó en el al ver sus ojos azules, con largas pestañas. Aunque sintió terror, le tiró la toalla con frialdad.

-¿Señor Antares?

El curvo la boca con desconcierto y sus ojos se estrecharon con suspicacia. Estaba en guardia, como Degel.

-Gracias -Se secó con parsimonia

Degel no pudo evitar mirar el pecho musculoso y la piel dorada salpicada de agua. Antares era de padres helenos. Era bellísimo, pura piel bruñida y músculo.

Un aura de poder, no tanto por su gran altura como la energía y fuerza de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una primera impresión :v

Dayana


	5. Capítulo 5

-¿Y usted es?- preguntó el por fin.

\- Degel Le Blanc de aseguradores Axis - sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo del abrigo y se la entregó-. Creo que me esperaba

-Asi es- se enrollo la toalla a las caderas y lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluandolo.

-Pensaba que esa tasación era urgente no¿No?- dijo Degel en tono profesional.

\- Bastante Urgente- corroboró Antares. Captando la censura del muchacho, sonrió-. Le pido disculpas por lo que puede parecer descortesia. Supuse que el tasador querría refrescarse antes de verme, y que podría terminar mi baño.

-El mejor tasador- corrigió Degel con frialdad-. Y le aseguro que estoy listo para trabajar.

\- Me alegra oírlo...- Miró la tarjeta-. Antares alzó la vista evaluando de nuevo, aunque Degel no habría sabido decir si lo evaluaba como hombre o como profesional-. Si no le importa seguirme iremos a mi despacho y hablaremos.

Degel asintió y lo siguió hasta una discreta puerta que había en una esquina. Recorrieron un largo pasillo, iluminado por el crepúsculo que entraba por las ventanas, hasta llegar a un despacho varonil, con ventanales tintados, que daba a los jardines del otro lado del complejo.

Inconscientemente, Degel fue hacia el ventanal y contempló la belleza que se escondía tras el alto muro, sobre el que destellaban los trozos de Cristal. Lo atenazó la sensación de estar atrapado.

Kardia Antares se situó detrás de él, que era más que consciente de que el solo lo cubría un bañador y una toalla. Al oír el suave sonido de su respiración y sentir su calor, se tensó.

\- Una belleza, ¿No cree?- murmuró el. Degel se obligó a no moverse, a no reaccionar a su cercanía.

\- Para mí, el muro arruina la panorámica- replicó, apartándose de la ventana. Su hombro rozó el pecho de el. Volvió a sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica. No podía negar la respuesta física que le provocaba ese hombre, pero si suprimirla. Rigido, y con la cabeza muy alta fue hacia el centro de la habitación.

\- Estoy de acuerdo-. Dijo Antares con expresión pensativa. Le Blanc no habló. - Iré a vestirme- desapareció por una puerta que había en el rincón de la habitación.

Degel inspiró y soltó aire lentamente. Podía manejar la situación. Era un profesional. Se concentraría en su trabajo y se olvidaría del hombre y de sus recuerdos. Estar en esa especie de prisión le recordaba otra isla, otra valla. Y el dolor de corazón que había seguido, por su culpa.

Que buena primera charla y que tensión ggg


	6. Capítulo 6

\- Señor Le Blanc -.

Degel se dió la vuelta y vio a Kardia en el umbral. Se había puesto una camisa de seda azul claro, abierta al cuello y unos pantalones negros. Había estado impresionante con solo una toalla, pero así vestido estaba aún mejor; su fuerza era aparente en cada movimiento y la seda se ondulaba sobre sus músculos. El dio un paso atrás.

\- Señor Antares.

-Por favor llámeme Kardia - sonrió -. Hábleme de usted, caballero. Entiendo que tiene experiencia en la valoración del arte renacentista, ¿No es así?

\- Es mi especialidad, señor Antares

\- Kardia - se sentó tras el enorme escritorio de roble y apoyó la barbilla en los dedos, esperando.

\- Tengo un doctorado en copias de Da Vinci del siglo XVII.

\- Falsificaciones.

\- Sí.

\- No creo que aquí vaya a ver Falsificaciones.

Degel sintió un pinchazo de excitación. A pesar de la ansiedad que le producía ese lugar, anhelaba ver lo que escondía la cámara.

\- Si quiere enseñarme lo que desea tasar...

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva con aseguradores de arte Axis?

\- Cuatro años.

\- Parece muy joven para ser tan experto.

Degel controló la irritación. Por desgracia, estaba acostumbrado a que los clientes, sobre todo hombres, durarán de su capacidad.

\- Monsieur Harukei puede dar fe de mi experiencia, señor Antares...

\- Kardia - corrigió el con voz suave.

Degel sintió un escalofrío. No quería llamarlo por su nombre. Por ridículo que pareciera. La formalidad era manera de mantener la distancia necesaria y profesional.

\- Si prefiere a otro tasador, por favor, dígalo - sería un alivio alejarse de la isla y de los recuerdos que revivia.

\- En absoluto, señor Le Blanc - sonrió muy relajado -. Sólo estaba haciendo un comentario.

\- Entiendo - esperó, inquieto y tenso, intentando aparentar indiferencia. El no dijo nada y al final la impaciencia ganó -. ¿La colección...?

\- Ah, si. La colección - Su expresión se volvió velada, cautelosa. Por un momento dió la impresión de ser un hombre atenazado por una fuerza terrible, por una sombra. Después su rostro se aclaró. (Tan Kardia :v) Mi padre tenía una colección de arte en el sótano de este complejo. Una colección cuya existencia desconocía - Kardia, al ver que no decía nada, arqueó una ceja -. Duda de mi palabra.

\- No estoy aquí para formular juicios, señor Antares - repuso Degel, que, por supuesto, dudaba.

\- ¿Alguna vez va a llamarme Kardia?.

\- Prefiero que las relaciones sean los más profesionales posible.

\- ¿Y llamarme por mi nombre es demasiado íntimo? - Su voz tenía un tono suave y seductor que provocaba cosquilleos a Degel. Le irritaba el indeseado efecto que la voz, la sonrisa y el cuerpo de ese hombre tenían en el.


	7. Capítulo 7

\- Íntimo no es la palabra que usaría. Pero si es tan importante para usted, estoy dispuesto a llamarlo Kardia - Su lengua pareció enredarse en el nombre. Degel sabía que estaba quedando como un tonto pero, aún así, captó un destello de fuego plateado en los ojos de el cuando lo oyó decirlo

La atracción, el magnetismo, lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo, el lo sentía también. Pero daba igual. Para el la atracción equivalía a un suicidio.

\- ¿Puedo ver las pinturas? - preguntó.

\- Desde luego. Tal vez eso aclare las cosas.

Kardia se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, sin mirarlo siquiera. Degel, suponiendo que esperaba que lo siguiera, controló un pinchazo de irritación por su arrogancia. Pero casi chocó con el, que había parado para abrir la puerta.

\- Después de usted - Sonrió el. Degel tuvo la incómoda sensación de que sabía lo que el había pensado. Controlando el rubor, salió al pasillo.

\- ¿A donde voy? - preguntó lacónico. Notaba a Kardia andando tras el. Oía el susurro de su ropa, todo en el era elegante, grácil, sinuoso. Sexy.

No. No podia, se negaba a pensar así. Hacia 4 años que no miraba a un hombre de forma romántica o sexual. Se había adiestrado para no hacerlo, suprimiendo todo deseo por necesidad. Un mal paso le costaría si no su vida, si su alma. Era una locura sentir algo, y sobre todo por alguien como Kardia Antares que se había convertido en dueño de un imperio terrible y corrupto, un hombre en el que nunca podría confiar. Instintivamente, apresuró el paso, como si pudiera distanciarse de él.

\- Gire a la derecha - murmuró el con un tono de humor -. Impresiona su habilidad con esos pasos Señor Le Blanc. Pero no es una carrera.

Degel no contestó, pero se obligó a bajar el ritmo un poco. Giró y siguió caminando. Las ventanas daban a Otro lado del patio interior.

\- Y ahora a la izquierda - dijo el, con una voz tan suave que a Degel se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Estaba demasiado cerca de él. Giró y se encontró ante un ascensor con puertas de acero y un complejo teclado de seguridad. Kardia lo desactivó con una huella dactilar y tecleando un código de números. Degel desvió la mirada.

\- Tendré que darle acceso - dijo él -. Dado que los cuadros tendrán que quedarse en el sótano.

\- Sinceramente, Señor Antares...

\- Kardia

\- No se que podrá hacer aquí - Siguió Degel, sin inmutarse-. La mayoría de las valoraciones requieren un laboratorio con el equipo adecuado...

\- Por lo visto mi padre pensaba igual, señor Le Blanc - Kardia sonrió con amargura-. Creo que encontrará el equipo y las herramientas necesarias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kardia lo hizo entrar. Cuando se cerraron de nuevo, Degel sintió una súbita claustrofobia. El ascensor era amplio y sólo estaban ellos dos, pero tenía la sensación de que no podía respirar. Ni pensar. Era consciente de Kardia a su lado, relajado y suelto, y el ascensor que se hundía bajo tierra. Se sentía atrapado y tentado, dos cosas que odiaba sentir.


	8. Capítulo 8

\- Sólo unos segundos más - Dijo Kardia, captando como se sentía

A Degel, experto en ocultar sus emociones, lo asombraba y alarmaba que un desconocido lo leyera tan bien, tan rápido. Nunca había pasado

Las puertas se abrieron y el estiró el brazo, cediendole el paso. Degel salió a un pasillo de suelo y paredes de cemento, iguales que los de cualquier sótano. A la derecha vió una puerta de acero apoyada en la pared. La cámara acorazada de Zaphiri Antares. El corazón se le aceleró con una mezcla de excitación y miedo.

\- Aquí estamos - Kardia encendió las luces del lugar.

Degel vió que el interior de la cámara estaba decorado como una sala de estar. Entró. Fue casi demasiado para el. Los recuadros competían por espacio en todas las paredes. Reconoció al menos una docena de cuadros robados a primera vista; Klimt, Monet, Picasso. Millones y millones de dólares en arte robado. Soltó el aire de golpe.

\- No soy ningún experto - Kardia se río -, pero hasta yo me di cuenta que esto es algo grande.

Degel se detuvo ante un Picasso que hacía 20 años que no veía en un museo. No era experto en arte contemporáneo pero, por la geometría y los tonos de azul, dudaba que fuera una falsificación.

\- ¿Porque pidió un experto en renacimiento? Aquí hay cuadros de todas las épocas.

\- Cierto -. Admitió Kardia. Se situó a su lado y contempló el Picasso-. Aunque, la verdad, ese parece algo que mi ahijada de cinco años podría pintar en la guardería.

\- Si Picasso lo oyera se revolveria en su tumba.

\- Bueno es una niña muy lista

Degel soltó una risita, sorprendiendose. Rara vez permitía que un hombre lo hiciera reír.

\- ¿ Su ahijada vive en Grecia?

\- Sí, es la hija de uno de mis accionistas.

\- Puede que sea lista, pero cualquier historiador de arte se horrorizaria al oírle comparar a Picasso y a una niña con su caja de pintura de dedos.

\- Ah, no, ella tiene pincel.

\- Puede que algún día sea famosa-. Degel volvió a reírse. Se dió media vuelta y le dió un vuelco al corazón al comprobar lo cerca que estaba de él. Su rostro, sus labios, estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Veía su carnosidad y le asombraba que un hombre tan viril pudiera tener unos labios tan deseables, tan sexys. Rechazó la sensación-. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Porque un especialista en el renacimiento?

\- Por estos cuadros- tomó su mano.

Degel recibió una descarga eléctrica que hizo cortocircuito en sus sentidos; retiró la mano de un tirón y soltó un gemido. Kardia Se detuvo y arqueó una ceja. Degel sabía que su reacción había sido desorbitada. Pero explicarlo no seria fácil, así que decidió ignorar el episodio.


	9. Capítulo 9

\- Muéstremelos, por favor - alzó la barbilla

\- Bien - Le lanzó una mirada pensativa y lo condujo a una puerta que había al fondo de la sala. La abrió y encendió la luz antes de entrar.

La habitación, pequeña y redonda, daba la sensación de una torre o de una capilla. Degel Sólo vió dos cuadros en las paredes, pero se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

-¿Que..? - Se acercó y miró los paneles de madera y sus gruesas pinceladas de pintura de óleo -. ¿Sabe que son? - Susurró

\- No exactamente - dijo Kardia -, pero esta claro que mi ahijada no podría pintarlos.

\- No - Degel sonrió y movió la cabeza. Se acercó más-. Leonardo Da Vinci.

\- Si es bastante famoso ¿no?

\- Sí, bastante - Su sonrisa se amplió. No había esperado que Kardia Antares lo divirtiera-. Pero podrían ser falsificaciones, ya sabe.

\- Dudo que lo sean - Contestó Kardia -. Sencillamente porque tiene sala propia - hizo una pausa -. Y a mi padre no le gustaba que lo engañaran.

\- Las falsificaciones pueden tener una calidad excepcional - Apuntó Degel -. y mucho valor...

\- Mi padre - Cortó Kardia -, sólo tenía lo mejor.

El volvio a mirar las obras, absorbiendolas. Si fueran reales... ¿Cuanta gente las había visto?

\- ¿Como las encontró?

\- No tengo idea y no quiero saberlo.

\- No son robadas, al menos no de un museo. Nunca han estado en uno.

\- Entonces son muy especiales ¿no?

\- Podría decirse eso -. El soltó una risita y movió la cabeza. Dos obras originales de Leonardo nunca vistas en un museo. De cuya existencia sólo había rumores - Si son auténticas, serían el mayor hallazgo del último siglo del arte.

\- Lo sospechaba - Kardia suspiró intensamente, como si la noticia lo decepcionara. Apagó la luz -. Podrá examinarlas más adelante. Pero ahora creo que los dos nos merecemos otra cosa.

\- ¿Otra? - Degel tenía la mente en otro sitio

\- Cenar señor Le Blanc. Me muero de hambre - con una sonrisa casi lobunda lo condujo fuera de la cámara.

Degel paseaba por el suntuoso dormitorio al que Shion lo había llevado, con la mente aún desbocada por lo visto en la cámara. Anhelaba llamar a su mejor amigo, pero había descubierto que su teléfono móvil no tenía cobertura. Se preguntaba si sería intencional; se suponía Zaphiri Antares no había querido que sus invitados tuvieran contacto con el mundo exterior, ¿Y Kardia?

Pensó, no por primera vez, que apenas sabía nada de ese hombre. Le habían dicho que era el hijo de Zaphiri Antares; había estudiado en Grecia, había abandonado a su familia para establecerse en Francia. Pero, ¿Aparte de eso?

Sabía que era guapo, carismático y arrogante. Sabía que estar cerca de él le aceleraba el corazón y su calor le provocaban mareos. El le había hecho reír.

Atónito por la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, Degel sacudió la cabeza como si eso pudiera borrar sus pensamientos. No podía sentirse atraído por ese hombre. E incluso si su cuerpo insistía en traicionarlo, su mente y su corazón no lo harían.

Eso no volvería a ocurrir.

Inspiró profundamente, buscando calma. Lo que no sabía era si realidad de un imperio de Miles de millones de dólares le provocaría a Kardia Antares hambre de poder.

Disfruten

️️...


	10. Capítulo 10

Si ver millones de dólares de arte lo volvería avaricioso. No sabía si podía confiar en el. Había visto como la riqueza y el poder convertían a un hombre en alguien a quien apenas reconocía. encantador externamente y Kardia lo era, pero también egoísta y cruel. ¿Se volvería Kardia como su ex marido?

Con un pinchazo de pánico, Degel se preguntó porqué estaba comparando a Kardia y a su exmarido. Antares sólo era su cliente, nada más.

Inspiró de nuevo. Necesitaba pensar de forma racional y no dejarse llevar por las emociones, los recuerdos y los miedos. Se trataba de otra ciudad y otro hombre y el también era otro: más fuerte, más duro y más sabio. Aunque hubiera podido, no estaba dispuesto a enredarse con nadie.

Se sentó y sacó su libreta. Tomaría notas, manejaria ese trabajo como cualquier otro. No pensaría en Kardia en bañador, si no en las líneas esculpidas de su cuerpo y sus hombros. No recordaría que le había hecho sonreír y aligerado su corazón. Y no se preguntaría si podía acabar como su padre o como su ex marido, corrompido por el poder y arruinado por la riqueza. No le importaba. En unos días se alejaría de esa ciudad y de ese hombre.

Degel Le Blanc. Kardia miraba la tarjeta que le había dado. Sólo incluía su título, el nombre de la empresa y el número de teléfono. De forma inconsciente, se la llevó a los labios, casi como si quisiera captar su aroma en el papel.

Degel Le Blanc lo intrigaba en muchos sentidos. Era un doncel bellísimo. Tenía el cabello como el pasto y ojos violetas, una combinación inusual y atractiva. Sus pestañas oscuras y espesas, descendían a menudo para ocultar sus emociones.

Tenía curvas generosas y piernas interminables, que ocultaba bajo un traje que sin duda pretendía ser profesional. Pero Kardia nunca había visto una blusa blanca de seda y un pantalón largo tan sexys. A pesar de su alto calzado, dudaba que el pretendiera ser sexy. Parecía llevar No me toques tatuado en la frente.

El en cambio deseaba tocarlo desde esas fantásticas piernas que habían entrado en su campo de visual, cuando nadaba. No había podido resistirse a tomar su mano en la cámara y creía que la reacción de el los había sorprendido a ambos.

Sin duda era un hombre con secretos. Percibía su tensión, incluso su miedo. Algo de la ciudad, de el lo ponían nervioso. No podía culparlo; desde el exterior el lugar parecía una prisión. Y el era un desconocido, hijo de un hombre con reputación de despiadado. Sin embargo, creía que su miedo debía ser algo más. Algo que Kardia sospechaba lo tenía atrapado desde hacía tiempo.

Hora de la felicidad


	11. Capítulo 11

Tal vez estuviera proyectando sus propias emociones en aquel misterioso hombre de ojos violetas. El también tenía miedo. Odiaba estar de vuelta en Atenas, odiaba los recuerdos que afloraban su mente.

"Acostumbrate, Kardia. Así es como se hace"

Volveré... Te lo prometo.

Se levantó de la silla con brusquedad y paseo por el despacho, inquieto. Había borrado esas voces de su mente durante 15 años, pero habían vuelto atormentarlo desde que había puesto el pie en la ciudad. Shion le había sugerido que estableciera su base en cualquier otra de las ciudades en las que su padre tenía despacho, pero Kardia se había negado.

Había huido de esa ciudad una vez y no iba hacerlo de nuevo. El enigmático y atractivo Degel Le Blanc lo distraería de la agonía de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Kardia? — dijo Shion desde el umbral —. La cena está servida.

— Gracias — Kardia metió la tarjeta de Degel en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta gris que se había puesto . Sentía un agradable cosquilleo de excitación por la idea de ver al fascinante Señor Le Blanc y desechó sus oscuros secretos.

Había pedido que sirvieran la cena en una terraza privada del patio interior del complejo. La luz de las antorchas proporcionaban un ambiente muy íntimo. Degel no había llegado aún y se tomó la libertad de servir dos copas de vino. Segundos después oyó sus zapatos. Se volvió sonriente.

— Señor Le Blanc.

— Si insiste en que lo llame Kardia, tendrá que llamarme Degel.

— Gracias... Degel — inclinó la cabeza, más contento por su concesión de lo que debería.

A la luz de las antorchas, estaba magnífico. Había mantenido el moño de aspecto profesional, pero había cambiado el traje por una sencilla túnica de seda color chocolate. En otra persona podría haber parecido un saco de papas, pero en el caso de Degel, se pegaba a sus curvas y relucía con cada movimiento. El sospechó que había elegido la túnica por su modestia, y que no era consciente de que incrementaba su atractivo. Llevó la mano a una de las copas.

— ¿Vino?

— Gracias — aceptó tras un leve titubeo.

Saborearon el vino en silencio, envueltos por la suavidad de la noche. En la distancia se oía el susurro de las olas y, más cerca el ruido del viento de las palmeras.

— ofrecería un brindis, pero no parece la ocasión apropiada — dijo Kardia.

— No — Degel bajó la copa —. Debe comprender Señor Antares...

— Kardia.

— Se me olvida todo el tiempo — río suavemente.

— Creo que quieres olvidarlo — dijo él, pensando que no parecía una persona acostumbrada al buen humor.

— Como dije antes prefiero mantener una relación profesional.

— Estamos en el siglo XXI, Degel. Tutear con alguien no supone una invitación a la intimidad.

— En la mayoría de los círculos — concedió él, intrigándolo más aún —. En cualquier caso, lo que quería decir es que estoy seguro de que sabes que la mayoría de lo que contiene esa cámara ha sido robado de museos de todo el mundo.

— Lo sé, por eso quería que fuera evaluado y asegurarme de que no hay falsificaciones.

— ¿Y Después?

El tomó un sorbo de vino y lo miró, divertido.

— Después voy a venderlo en el mercado negro, por supuesto y a deshacerme de ti.

— Si es una broma, no tiene gracia — apretó los labios y estrechó los ojos.

— ¿Si es? — lo mira fijamente —. Por Athena, ¿ en serio crees que eso sea una posibilidad? ¿Por que clase de hombre me tomas?

— No lo conozco, Señor Antares — Se ruborizó levemente —. Sólo se que he oído de su padre...


End file.
